Howl
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = howル |officialromajiname = |officialengname = Howl |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 15|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1993|birthref = |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = MrHoowwl |YTchannel = |NNDuserpage = 27197876 |mylist1 = |mylist1info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |partner = Aya me, Kenta, Kazou, Rey |otheractivity = animator |country = Brazil Howl's deviantART information |age = 22}} Howl is a Brazillian Youtube singer. He is known for his powerful and deep voice. He is also known as an animator, and has collaborated with several other Youtube singers such as Aya me, Kenta and Kazou. Howl was also part of the group Raw Squid Foam, consisting of himself, SquaDus and Fome. Their group came in second place in the Teacup Trio Battle 2014. Howl is currently participating in FCCB 2014 with his group named 4679!project. They are taking to Round 3. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Former member of Tsunami Chorus # Member of the group thing with Kaen, kura, Hisunu, Lucy and karo (participant in ABCBA Chorus Battle 2013) # Member of RE:CHORD with Ankoku, Beibi, cheeseman, Kal, Rey, Usachii and Yui T. (participant in Serendipity Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of Raw Squid Foam with Fome and SquaDus (participant in Teacup Trio Battle 2014) # Member of 4679!project with Kazou, Len, ReiRei, Una and Yuri (participant in Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of Dede Squad # Member of kouga with Arianna (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016) # Member of avant×garden (participant in the OTO&ME Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. the group thing (2013.12.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. the group thing (2014.02.03) # "The Beginning" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "The Beginning" -Acapella- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "Hoshikuzu no Soujifu" (Cleaning Lady of Stardust) feat. datenkou, Howl, Jordy, Kazou, TechniKen, and Kenta (2014.04.11) # "Zoetrope" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "SKILL" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and LemonTea (2014.06.17) # "RESISTANCE" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.07.14) # "panikhida" feat. Howl, Yui T., Rey, cheeseman, Lala and Kura (2014.07.18) # "Hey, Sleepyhead" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.08.08) # "Ichirin Hana" feat. Rey, Kal and Howl (2014.08.29) # "Butterfly Core" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.09.12) # "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" (Ordeal of Love) feat. 4679!project (2014.10.29) # "Mirror" feat. 4679!project (2014.12.08) # "Jenga -acoustic- short ver." (2014.12.24) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. 4679!project (2015.01.18) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Borders- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus and Lucky (2015.08.26) # "Give Me Love" (Ed Sheeran song) feat. Anna☆Cairistiona, .exe, mochi, Soramin, Simple46, Saku, Howl, and Kaneïra (2015.09.17) # "Shallow Sleep" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.11.24) # "Anamnesis" feat. Snowscape, Beck, Nike, Howl, Arianna, Angelica, Eva, Fome, Chiisana, and Yanovi (2015.12.05) # "The Hero" (One Punch Man OP) feat. Sojiro, Xandu, Howl, and Xayr (2015.12.24) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) feat. Fome, Howl, SquaDus, and Vulkain (2016.01.01) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "OVER" (Prince of Tennis song) (2016.03.21) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. Beck, Eliza, Howl, Jordy, Kazou, Riina, Yun, and Sauce (2016.07.31) # "Tamashii no Refrain" feat. kouga (2016.11.20) # "Shall We Dance?" feat. avant×garden (2016.12.11) }} Gallery |Howl shiwa.png|Howl as seen in his cover of "Shiwa" Illust. by acca |Howl birthday2013.png|Howl as seen in the collab cover of "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku o" for his 2013 birthday Illust. by Haru-run |Howl teyutte.png|Howl as seen in his cover of "Te-yut-te" Illust. by acca |Howl2 anniplace.png|Howl as seen in the collab cover of "Anniversary Place" |ThegroupthingR1.png|Kaen, Lucy, Howl, Hisunu, kura and Karo as seen in "Kimi ga Kimi ga" and Kaen |Rechord beginningacapella.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their acapella cover of "The Beginning" Illust. by Fumi |ReChordTheBeginning.png|RE:CHORD as seen in "The Beginning" Illust. by Fumi and Ui |RECHORDr2.png|RE:CHORD as seen in "INCOMPLETE" Illust. by Ui and Sora |Scb rechordR3.png|RE:CHORD as seen in "Zoetrope" Illust. by Ui and Sora |Scb2014 re chord skill by tofumi-d7ng885.png|RE:CHORD as seen in "SKILL" Illust. by Fumi, Sora, Ui, Yui T. and Beibi |RawFS R1.png|Fome, SquaDus and Howl as seen in "RESISTANCE" Ilust. by Kuro-mai |Ichirinhana.png|Left to right: Kal, Howl and Rey as seen in "Ichirin Hana" |RSF-Hey Sleepyhead.png|Raw Squid Foam as seen in their round 2 entry of "Butterfly Core" Ilust. by Kuro-mai |Howl 4679fccb r1.png|Howl as seen in "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" Illust. by Dii and Yui |4679project FCCB2014 R1.png|4679!Project as seen in "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" Illust. by Dii and Yui |Howl elect.png|Howl as seen in his collab cover of "ELECT" Illust. by Acca |Howl 4679fccb r2.png|Howl as seen in "Mirror" Illust. by Dii and Yui |4679project FCCB2014 R2.png|4679!Project as seen in "Mirror" Illust. by Dii and Yui |Howl panikhida.png|Howl as seen in his collab cover of "panikhida" Illust. by Katkat and Mell |Howl jenga.png|Howl as seen in his cover of "Jenga -acoustic- short ver." Illust. by Arianna |Howl 4679fccb r3.png|Howl as seen in "Hikaru Nara" Illust. by Dii, Yui and Mazu |4679project FCCB2014 R3.png|4679!Project as seen in "Hikaru Nara" Illust. by Dii, Yui and Mazu }} Trivia * He uses Blue Yeti's microphone to record, After Effects CS6 and Cinema4D to animateAbout Howl on Youtube. External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * DeviantArt Category:Articles with insufficient description